tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyronos Nelthar
' ' is a Breton Warrior and a Nelthar. He is the twin brother of Tanion Nelthar, whom he had been separated from after birth. They only found themselves years later. He is one of the two '''Dragon Twins'. Early Life Tyronos grew up with an interest in dragons. He studied them during his travels around Tamriel, namely in Skyrim due to their return during the Dragon Crisis. While he was traveling he came across Tanion Nelthar and eventually joined the Nelthar Organization which she was already a part of. The two had similar interests and so they started to travel together to continue learning more about dragons. They eventually learned that they were twins, which only brought them closer as friends. Their research eventually led them to Akavir, the land of Dragons, where they wound up in Ka Po'Tun, the Tiger-Dragon Empire. Once there they studied long forbidden magic that was only accessible to the Ka Po'Tun royal family, this caused them to gain the ability to transform into a dragon like the Emperors of the Po'Tun, however unlike the Emperors the two could only use the ability when together so they could transform into a combined dragon entity. They eventually returned to Tamriel and to the Nelthars. RPs Character Form *Class: Warrior *Skills: Master Two-Handed, Expert Heavy Armor/Speech, Adept Block/Smithing/Enchanting *Powers: Dragon Transformation *Equipment: Ebony Armor, Ebony Warhammer Return of the Septim Dynasty II Tyronos and Tanion went from Anvil to Bruma, they were heading to the Jerall Mountains to report back to the Nelthars after spending some time traveling. The twins reaches the mountain range, they made it to the Nelthar fortress. They walked up to the fortress' gates. Tanion noted that they were no guards, and asked how they were going to open the door this time. Tyronos said that they could destroy it. She refused that, as if might make Naritin and Naerion angry. Tyronos shrugged, then knocked on the door and a few seconds it was opened by a Nelthar guard. The guard welcomed them and led them inside, closing the door after they walked in. They headed to the leader's chambers and encountered Naerion walking out of Naritin's room along the way. He walked straight past them without saying anything. The twins knocked on the door and entered. Naritin welcomed the Dragon Twins and said that their return was in great timing, as he needed someone to do his biding. Tanion held up a stone tablet, one of the research materials that they had found in their travels. Naritin took it and put it on a desk saying that he would look it over later. He said that the two had to secure a new alliance with the Forebears, as they were a part of the Civil War in Hammerfell. They could use any power at their disposal to help their allies, even the Dragon Transformation. The twins were to follow the Redguards' orders as long as they didn't conflict with Naritin and the Nelthars' wishes. They bowed and then left for Hammerfell. The twins got back to Anvil and onto their ship. They made sure to show that they were Nelthars and set sail for Hammerfell. Tanion was paranoid, she said that they were making it too obvious that they were Nelthars. She worried that the Forebears might think they were faking. Tyronos shrugged off her paranoia, as they could prove they weren't spies. The Nelthar ship was slowly approaching Hegathe. The ship approached the city's port. It was manned only by the twins who did a splendid job sailing such a ship with only 2 people. They sailed into the port and Tanion immediately jumped off the ship and onto the docks with ropes. She tied up the ship while Tyronos was slowing it down in order for the ship not to cause any harm to the docks. Finally it was properly docked. Tyronos turns to the guards that were waiting for them at the docks. He told them that Naritin sent them to help in the war, as they were capable in both research and military service. The guard told them that King Cluson, King Bodean's cousin and the new leader of the Forebears, was in the War Room. He led the twins there. King Cluson saw that his guards brought in two strangers. He asked them who those two were and why they had interrupted his meeting with his generals. The twins bowed and introduced themselves, telling the King the same thing they had told the guards. Cluson welcome them in, asking them to join the discussion of the assault on Skaven. One of the king's generals said that sending forces through the Alik'r was suicide, as only a small force could survive the harsh desert. A second general said that a small force wouldn't be able to take Skaven. Tanion said that to move a larger force through the desert they would need a lot of water. Tyronos suggested attacking Rihad instead, as it would be easier to attack that city from the sea. Tanion pointed out that taking Rihad would block supply routes from Cyrodiil to Taneth, making it easier to later take back Taneth. Tyronos said that if things didn't go as smoothly as they hoped he had a surprise for them. Cluson said that Rihad was too close to Cyrodiil, the Empire could easily take the city back from them if the Forebears took it. They'd only be able to maintain a hold on it if they sent more troops, but they don't have the troops the spare. If they took Skaven then Sentinel will be cut off from Dragonstar and the other cities to the East. Tyronos pointed out that if they took Skaven, Taneth would take an opportunity to attack Gilane. Tanion believed that Taneth was the best option. Tyronos asked how many soldiers the Nelthar had. She said that there was enough to guard all their territories in the Jerral Mountains, which is what Nait told her when he was alive. One of the generals said that Gilane was already being guarded by half of the Forebear forces. Cluson raised his hand to stop the general from talking. He asked the twins how long they'd have to wait for them to arrive, as the Jerral Mountains were far way and the troops would have to cross through Skyrim. Tanion said that they'd need to send word to Naritin before they would send the troops. She said that if they crossed the West Reach and the Dragontail Mountains they could take Skaven by surprise. As for how long it would take, Tyronos said that it depended on who they had avaliable, and what matter of transportation they would use. King Cluson asked what transportation they would use, since a large force would be forced to march on foot. Tanion told him that one of Naritin's former apprentices, Alis Nelthar, had the power to move through portals. However she was unsude exactly how many people could go through her portals at a time. Cluson was pleased, he asked the Nelthars to have Alis send as many soldiers as she could to Hegathe. Tyronos and Tanion bowed, saying that they'd return soon. The twins left the palace and headed to the docks and boarded their ship. They set sail for Anvil. Sometime later they docked in Anvil and exited their ship. They each put on a cloak to hide their faces before taking a carriage to Bruma. Tanion and Tyronos got off the carriage and continued north to the hidout. They took of the cloaks and knocked on the door which again was opened, then went to Naritin's chambers. He seemed annoyed that the war was still going on. They apologized and told him that they wished to use Alis to transport Nelthar soldiers to Hammerfell. Naritin said that if they sent troops to Hammerfell then the base would be undermanned, so the twins would have to stay and guard it. Tyronos argued that the Forebears were expecting them back, but Naritin said that Alis was a high-ranking Nelthar and could take their place. He called a guard over and ordered him to relay a message to Alis. He handed the guard a scroll, who then bowed and left. The Twins remained in the Jerral Mountains for the rest of the war, guarding the Nelthar territories as per Naritin's orders. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Nelthars Category:Two-Handed Warriors